


High Tides

by xWhiskeyTeax1



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Sora, Crossdressing, Drama, Kingdom Hearts crossover, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Pirates, Romance, Somewhat following the Story, Top Jack, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWhiskeyTeax1/pseuds/xWhiskeyTeax1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the depths of the sea's, one person was known to be a great Captain. In the depths of a new world, one person would stand by his side and help him gain what both of them had been searching for. Jack  and Sora will meet once more and figure out where their hearts lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sora breathed in the sea air. His eyes closed for just a second but then opened when he felt the air shift around him. He smiled, he was once again in a place he dreamed of as a child, Port Royal. He hummed to himself as he walked to the edge of the Rampart to over look the town, it was getting really wet with the rain. He frowned and ran his fingers through his brown hair, something didn't feel right.

He moved himself as fast as he could to the town, not noticing how the rain still pelted down on him. He did notice something in particular, how the town seemed to have grown since the last time he was here.

He came to a stop and skidded to the left to hide behind a building, taking in the soldiers that took a immaculately dressed Will Turner in cuffs and put him into the stage coach. He frowned, he understood pirates where not ones to be dealt with easily but Will never became a Pirate. He did know that for sure. He followed them through the town, until they came upon a decorative wedding area. Not a church but a port near the nicer villas in Port Royal. He frowned as he slyly scouted the area and noticed many people dressed for something worth doing so far, he took in the beautiful place and how many seemed out of sorts.

Then he saw Elizabeth, her eyes filled with tears but determination filled her face as she came to Will in desperate comfort. He glared as their happy moment seemed out of reach to them, dear friends like his should be happy not sad with grief. Elizabeth's father even seemed out of sorts, a little hysterical but mostly just worried from what he could tell. Then a man came into view, someone he had a feeling he would not like at all. He glared as he listened to him prattle on about some treason or another but smiled when he mention the one person he respected. The one person even Will and Elizabeth can say was a good Captain, as they did say the title together in anger at the man. It didn't seem to detour the man none the less and he even spoke of more treason, soon they where taken away and down the brick hall he hid himself in.

Elizabeth and Will noticed him and went wide eyed, he smirked and nodded at them before hiding further into the darkness from the soldiers. They smiled and went on walking away, leaving the beautiful chapel and port as they went. Sora stepped out and frowned at the back of that man and felt a dark vibe on him, like how he felt when he first met the Organization 13. That vibe that sent shivers down his spine and not in a good way neither.

He turned and found the Governor looking after his daughter as she was whisked away, his eyes filled with tears for his only child. Sora moved out from his dark spot and walked over to the man, a understanding face on as he stepped forward.

"Sir, can I have a moment of your time?" Sora asked in a comforting tone.

"Please, leave me be young man."The older man gave off an air of guilt and sadness as he looked away from the place his daughter had been.

Sora sighed,"Its about your Daughter sir, I am friends with her and Will."

The elderly man frowned as he turned to the young man near him and noticed his clothing but also could see the sadness in his own face. The older man took his time before he finally spoke,"What is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

"I know what happened seems unlikely to happen, her getting free but I assure you Mr. Swann. Your daughter and her future husband will get out and freedom is only a short distance away."Sora smiled at the older man and walked away. Not even stopping when he had some ideas in his head on how to get them free.

  


\-------¤-------

  


On a ship out in the rainy night, the hull creaking and swaying as the waves hit the sides of the boat. Then foot steps filled the air as a man walked drunkenly across the deck of the ship, his raspy voice hanging in the air as he sung a song to the night.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest, Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum."Out came a drunk man from the shadows of the ships deck. His face dirty and clothes a mess, Pirate spoke of what he was.

"Drink and the devil had done for the rest, Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum."He lifted his bottle of harsh liquid and started to laugh. His breath spoke of drunkenness and laughter as he took a sip. Only to be stopped by a deep ringing of a bell and the crows above, cawing away as they took off from their perches. Heading straight for the prison that held looters and many other criminals behind their walls.

On a hill near said prison, the one's to box the dead throw them into the sea. Each box holding the bodies of the men who died behind those hallowed walls. Once the boxes got farther out to sea, the waves calmed and the night spilled into the depths of the waters below. Making the darkness seem even darker. A crow flew ahead and landed on one box, cawing and pecking the lid with its beak. Not knowing it would be its last peck in life as a gun shot went off from within the box and a dirt tattooed arm hold said gun pocked through the hole it made. then it went back in, soon a man came through its broken lid and pushed the broken wood aside to let his body through.

In the darkness, dark golden eyes and dreaded hair shone from the moon above, gold and a signature red bandanna was the thing that laid on his head. The famous Captain Jack Sparrow was alive and looked to be not unlike himself. Still crazy as ever if one would say, still the man everyone knew from stories and even fairy tales they told their children.

He looked about within his box, searching for something. His hat was once again on his head and he looked down between his legs, a gulp and a nasty face on his own."Sorry, Mate." Cracking noise resounded from inside the box and out came the dead bodies leg and foot that he sat upon."Mind if we make a little side trip?"Then he started paddling away into the night, closer to his destination."I didn't think so."

He was finally at his ship, The Black Pearl. Handing his second in command, Mr. Gibbs the skeleton leg and climbing onto the deck. Mr.Gibbs frowned and looked disgusted as he held the leg in hand.

"Not quite According to plan."He looked at his captain with a raised eyebrow.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome."He swayed slightly and walked away to his cabin.

Gibbs handing Cotton the leg as he caught up to Jack,"You got what you went in for then?"

Jack hummed,"Mm-Hm."He waved about a rolled of scroll cloth, the thing he went in for.Soon though he was stopped by some of his crew and Gibbs called out to him,"Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well were expecting something a bit more.....shiny. What with Isla De Muerta going pear-shaped, being claimed by the sea once more."

One of the crew members speaking out finally in his Arabic voice,"And the Royal Navy chasing us around the Atlantic...."Another crew member calling out,"Then the Hurricane."All the crew yelling out"Aye!"

Mr.Gibbs spoke up once more,"All in all. It seems sometime since we did a speck of honest pirating."

Jack looked at them and then at Gibbs with his dark golden eyes,"Shiny."

"Aye, Shiny."Gibbs nodded.

Jack nodded and he swayed a little,"Is that how your all feeling?"He glared slightly,"That perhaps dear ol' Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?"Then in the quiet moment Cottons bird spoke up," ~Squawk~ Walk the plank!"Cotton tried to shut the bird up but they all heard it.

Jack took out his gun and pointed it at the bird,"What did the Bird say!"

The Arabic crew member came forward slightly,"Do not blame the bird. Show us what is on that piece of cloth there."Then out of the blue a monkey came from above them, a skeletal monkey. Scaring them all and especially Jack. He shot at it but nothing happened and the thing took off, grabbing the cloth from his hands. Jacks gun did not work so he grabbed another's gun and shot at the thing, making it drop the cloth and take of to the crows nest.

Gibbs sighed and turned to Jack,"You know that do you no good."

"It does me."Jack pocketed the gun and frowned at the spot the monkey was at.

A very small midget crew member took off for the cloth and grabbed it up from the deck, looking at it in his hands."Its a key."

Jack swayed over and grabbed it up,"No. Much more better. It is a drawing of a key."He grinned a little as he said this, staring at his crew.

All his crew member's looked confused and came forward to look at it closer.Jack frowned slightly in esassbaration,"Gentlemen. What do keys do?"

The Arabic man spoke up,"Keys unlock things?"

Gibbs grinned a little and spoke up himself,"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So.....So we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks."

Jack pointed at him like he was about to say yes but didn't,"No. If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

Mr.Gibbs smiled,"So we're going after this key?"

Jack frowned at him,"Your not making any sense at all mate."Gibbs frowned and jack turned to the rest of his crew,"Anymore questions?"

The small crew member spoke up,"So....do we have a heading?"

Jack pointed as if he had an idea,"Ha. A heading."Grabbing his compass and opening it, it moved around never pointing north. He moved his finger about and started once more confusing his crew."Set sail in a....general....."He pointed two ways before finally pointing in a another direction, saying."That-way direction."

Gibbs asked,"Captain?"

Jack put away his compass and waved about,"Come on. Snap to it and make sail. You know how this works, Go on, Oi-oi-oi!"He moved back to his cabin as his crew set to work on sailing to his direction.

The small crew-man and Gibbs looked out into the sea,"Have you noticed lately....the captain seems to be acting strange....."Gibbs looked at him,"er?"

Gibbs looked worried,"Settin' sail without knowin' his own headin'.Somethin's got Jack vexed, mark me words. What bodes ill fer Jack Sparrow, bodes ill fer us all."

From the distance into the dark storm, the ship sets sail and the feeling of unease sets into the crews bones like sickness. They all are worried for what bodes unwell for them but for also their captain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the depths of the sea's, one person was known to be a great Captain. In the depths of a new world, one person would stand by his side and help him gain what both of them had been searching for. Jack and Sora will meet once more and figure out where their hearts lie.

Sora sighed as he looked about the abandoned shack he found, it held all that he needed inside. Well almost everything, at least he had some left over jarred fruit to eat and bread, water out back and some clothing. He showered and such but felt like something was missing, like he needed to get by the men in this town and get on a ship somehow. He looked about the drawers in the bedroom and found what he needed, he wasn't happy about it but what could he do. He tapped his key chain, it still held his key and its mystical powers inside it. 

He sighed and prayed,"Please. Kingdom hearts, help me with this. I need some way to hide in the public's eye, I need this answered."He then felt the magic cover his skin in warmth and he smiled, kingdom hearts still listened to him. Even at the age of 18, it still wanted him as its keybarrer.

Once his eyes opened and his magic disappeared, he felt somewhat different. He was the same height as before, since he wasn't all that tall in the beginning anyways. He touched his soft skin and he turned to that full length mirror in the room and gasped. Standing in his clothing was a more feminine version of himself. Longer hair, it curled down his back like waves of mahogany. His eyes brighter and shown like the clear Caribbean waters, like how his mothers where. He took his clothing off before he washed himself and stared at the naked body he held.

He held a hour glass body, wide hips with nice thighs and a small waist but flared up into nice sized breasts. They were larger then Elizabeth's and even larger then some of the other women he met before. Like his mothers, large and meant to show off. He looked down and sighed, still holding his male parts but he frowned and noticed his balls were gone but in their place held a female vagina. He frowned at that but he ignored it, guessing the key wanted him this way. His body was perfect and smiled, checking if his hair stayed on his legs and noticed no hair on him but his head and a small patch above his male anatomy. It was okay with him since he hated lots of hair. He went to the drawers of the dresser and noticed wrappings to hold his female parts, he didn't even bother. He grabbed a couple of dresses that looked like the ones Elizabeth wore from the wardrobe and tried to decide what looked nicer on him and then remembered his mothers and Kairi's words to him. 

~Black and white, green and blue and red. Yellows are okay but never wear purple or orange.~

He threw the purple one aside and looked at the last two dresses, one a three colored blue dress and white. Navy blue and light blue, both seemed nice as he looked at them and covered and what looked like lily designs. It was pretty. The other a red and creme colored dress, bold in color and showed no other designs but held lace ruffles at the sleeves and around the neck. It was also pretty. He checked the material of both and chose the red one at last. It seemed to be durable and would last him longer then the other one, plus it didn't hold a lot of cloth so if he sunk in the waters of the sea. He'd be able to swim back up.

He slipped the dress on and smiled at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair was different but having known the lessons when helping kairi was something he was grateful for. He pulled back some of his hair into a clip of red and white beads and his curls looked lovely. He looked at himself and smiled, he wondered if make up would help and so he thought of to go into town and maybe ask a young lady for help. He breathed in and left the shack, heading for town in leather heeled ankle boots. He soon was in town and he smiled at some of the people, they seemed to not notice he was both genders at the moment and he was starting to relax. Soon he came upon a couple of women in the town, both seemed pretty even in plain common clothing and head cloth.

"Excuse me, I'm new into town and I am leaving for my travels with my father. I have to dress up tonight for a nice dinner with someone very special to him and I never put on make up before. I was wondering if you two can help me with it?"He smiled softly at them. 

The older of the two smiled,"Oh how sweet. Is it a dinner with your intended? Oh well then come inside dearie! I still have some of my own and I can help you along, your so lovely looking I don't think you'll need much anyways. Come, come!"She helped him inside and she started in on his face once she settled him down in her room.

When it was done, all he wore was liner around his eyes, making them pop in color and light eyes shadow in cream color with some lightly dusted cheeks and lips. He looked very beautiful and both ladies cooed at him. He thanked them and offered to pay them for their help but they declined, saying that he should bring his intended around when he visited once again and that would be enough. He blushed at that comment but waved at them before he left, trying not to fall on his face in embarrassment.

Finally he got closer to the ship ports but saw The Governor and Will passing by and running to the jail and gasped."Will!?"

Will came to a stop and frowned when he saw the young man dressed as a woman and couldn't put his finger on who it was. 

Sora lifted his dress slightly and came to him,"Will, its me. Sora."He smiled at him. 

Will looked in shock,"Sora? How are you like this?"He waved his arms slightly.

Sora laughed a little,"I'll tell you and Elizabeth once we go see here. Your going to her now right?"Will nodded,"Well let go to her."He started walking the way to the jail.

The Governor frowned,"Who is that?"

Will grinned,"A dear friend that helped me save Elizabeth. Don't worry, Sora is trustworthy."He started after the young man and the Governor followed after.

They went down into the lower cell rooms and saw Elizabeth still dressed in her finest in the holding cell."Will!" She called out when she saw him.

A guard came forward and tried to stop him,"Here, now.You can't be here."

The Governor came down with Sora behind him."I think you'll find he can." The Governor helped Sora down the last step and frowned at the male in Guarding. Sora glared at the young man as he passed him."Ma'am!"

Sora turned and frowned at him,"You'll find sir that I am not one to be messed with, do not call me ma'am."The young man stepped back and gulped.

Elizabeth looked over and frowned,"Will? Who is....?"

Sora came forward and crouched down in his dress,"Its me Izzy. Sora."

Elizabeth gasped,"Sora! Oh how wonderful. How did you...?"She waved at the attire. 

Sora smiled,"Don't worry. It had to do with my Key."He touched his key-chained necklace to show her and she smiled.

The guard came to her father,"Mr. Swann."

The older man glared and turned to him,"Governor Swann, Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?" Will snorted slightly and Elizabeth smiled at her father. 

Sora spoke up,"I think I like your father Izzy."

Elizabeth smiled,"I do too." The older man blushed slightly and waved off the guard.

"So Jacks Compass? What does Beckett want with it?"She looked confused.

Will sighed,"Does it matter? I'm to find Jack and convince him to come back to Port Royal. In exchange the charges against us will be dropped."

Sora frowned when he said this but before he could say anything the Governor spoke up,"No. We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom."

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack or in me?"Will looked mad but Sora touched the mans shoulder.

"Will, you know Beckett won't give you freedom even if you do this. He'll make you and Elizabeth suffer along with Captain Sparrow."Sora sighed out as he looked at him.

Will gritted his teeth,"What will you have me do? Let it go and have my love die by hangman's noose?"

Sora sighed, showing his own grief to Elizabeth. She sighed along with him.She reached out and touched Will's cheek,"I have faith in you. All of you."She smiled at Sora too. Sora felt tears come to his eyes but he smiled with her.

She turned back to Will and asked,"Where will you find him?"

"Tortuga. I'll start there and I won't stop until I find him."He touched her hand that was on his cheek."Then I intend to return here and marry you."

Elizabeth smiled,"Properly?"

Will chuckled a little bit,"Eagerly, if you'll still have me."

She snorted,"If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already."

Then in the back ground her father made a noise and broke the candle stick holder on the wall. Sora snorted,"I think your father needn't to hear that."The other two smiled at him.

Then he left, needing to get out of there before he stayed to long. Sora stood up and ran his small fingers through the bars of the cell and over her hair."I'll get you both freedom, safe and away from this Cutler Beckett. Jack won't have to give up his possessions and you'll have your wedding. Have faith Izzy."She smiled and Sora turned to the Governor,"Good day to you sir and thank you for letting me see my friend."

The older man nodded. Sora left and went after Will, catching up to him."Im going with you." 

Will snorted,"In that?"

Sora pouted,"Its not my fault the key made me this way."

Will sighed but nodded,"Alright. So do we have a plan?"

Sora looked about and saw the places the boats were at and smiled,"Lets ask around. I'm sure some of these men wouldn't mind talking to a lady."He smirked at Will and lifted his dress daintily and went to the first cargo ship near by.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?"A man with white hair spoke to them."Owes me four doubloons, heard he was dead."He smirked."Though I can tell you more for money or a little touch from the lady."Sora turned and walked away, making gagging noises as he went.

They soon found another man, standing in the waters on another island that they had made it to on another boat."Singapore. That's what I heard. Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow turned up in Singapore."

Will nodded,"Is there a boat going there by chance?"

The older man nodded and pointed to the boat near by and said they would take them to the place they needed to be. Sora and Will left the island and went to Singapore in hopes to find Jack there.

What they found was drunks and ladies of the night, two of them was willing to talk though. Goes by the names Rosey and Scarlet. Rose spoke up,"Jack Sparrow?"Scarlet then spoke her turn,"Haven't seen him in a month."Rose started walking towards Will, ignoring Sora that stood near by him."When you find him, will you give him a message?"She glared and smacked Will across the face, making his head turn and he showed his pain.

Sora watched this with a smile,"Thank you ladies. I am sure to give him that message personally."They smiled at him and walked off.Soon though they found a room for the night, getting lots of looks along they way and hoped for morning something to help their search along. Finally it came in a fishing ship, one that caught fish and brought it in for food. A Jamaican man spoke to them as he worked on his nets.

"Can't say about Jack Sparrow, but there's an island just south of the straits where I trade spices for.... mmn, delicious long pork."He smiled but went back to his work,"Cannot say about Jack but you'll find a ship there. A ship with black sails."

Will nodded,"Will you take us there?"

The man frowned but Sora stepped forward,"Please sir. Jack, you see is my husband. I have been told of things that would make any wife want to go into the locker to find her husband. So please, I need to find him."

The man sighed,"A'right. I'll be leavin' in an hour. Gather your things and come back."Sora grinned and hugged the man in his thanks and left for town to gather things for their journey.

The man looked at Will and sighed,"Sad that. She might not find him alive. Poor woman."

Will blinked in confusion but remembered Sora was in hiding."Yeah, yeah it is sad."He left to find Sora and ask him why he said those words just now. He found Sora in a shop that was filled with bread, picking out things to take with them. He walked in and smiled at the old man who waved him inside.

He went to Sora and coughed,"So, you want to enlighten me as to why you said Jack was your husband?"

Sora threw in some bread in his pack that he got while scavenging the town,"Because the only way that man would have taken us is if he saw a desperate woman trying to find her husband. I played the part and it worked."He also picked out some fruit that would last a long journey and payed the man at the counter before he left out the door with Will behind him.

"I got bread and fruit to eat, what else do we need?"Sora looked about the town.

Will frowned,"Well rum for drinking and sometimes wounds, wrappings for said wounds and weapons for you. Maybe even extra clothing in case that dress gets ruined."Will looked down at Sora.

"Alright, lets get those things and head back for the ship."Sora and Will went into every shop and gathered what they needed. Will picked out some knives to hide under the dress and a gun with some pellets for in case moments. Sora then chose some clothing, another dress but in green and white and some leggings to wear if the dress gets cut. A white blouse with lace and a black skirt he could modify and some calf high boots in leather black with a nice red ankle length jacket for the weather. He grabbed a belt and a couple of stretchy leather pieces to make hair ties to pull his hair back. Once finished and put away in his pack, they made it back to the ship and waited for it to set sail.

 

  
\-------¤-------

  


 

Soon after a couple days worth of traveling and Sora helping with the cook, they finally made it to the island. The man brought down his eyes piece and looked to Will,"My brother with take you ashore."

At that moment Sora came out from under the ship and will smiled as some of the men looked at him with shocked eyes. Sora had dressed himself in the outfit he bought in that town. The blouse tucked into the black tight leggings that showed off his figure, the red jacket covered him nicely and was closed with the belt snug around his waist. His boots covered his feet and they held a nice heel to them. His hair was pulled back into a long braid with cords and his gun was strapped to his side along with a sword one of the men gave him for safety. His make up was still nicely on but his liner darker in color as was his shadow and his lips slightly darker like he had been kissed. Beads ran around his neck as jewelry and along his wrists, some even strung around his waist with gold pieces for decoration.

"So, how do I look?"Sora smiled at Will.

Will smiled at him,"Beautiful. Now we're going to the Island, got your pack?"

Sora nodded,"Yes. Some extra food to from the cook as for my help with making everyone's food."He turned to the man who got them there,"Thank you. If we ever meet again, I'll make sure to give you something for helping me find my husband."The man grinned and went off to get his brother.

Soon they where in the boat, sailing to the Island. The man across from them made sure to get them close enough but then stopped.Will frowned,"Whats wrong. The beach is there."

The black man started speaking french and both Sora and Will couldn't understand him. Still not getting anywhere Will nodded,"Swim it is."Sora frowned but nodded to the other man and jumped into the water after Will. The man took off back to his ship as the two kept swimming to the beach. Finally making it onto the beach, Sora saw the ship he remembered sailing on with Will and Elizabeth with Jack.

"Its still as beautiful as I remembered it."Sora looked it over with his sea colored eyes and smiled. He got closer and touched the hull of the boat and felt its warmth, like before. He could remember when he was smaller and how large this boat was to him and it still sent shivers down his back.

Will smiled back at him and then moved himself across the sand, yelling out to Jack. Nothing happened and they moved into the jungle of the island, soon seeing a colorful bird. Will smiled,"Ah! A familiar face."

Sora snorted,"A Parrot?"

Will nodded,"One of Jacks crew members owned the bird."

Sora smiled,"He got a Crew huh? Good for him."

That's when the bird squawked and said something they frowned at."Don't eat me."

Sora tilted his head,"We're not going to eat you."The bird said it once more and they looked out into the jungle, wondering what had happened to their friends.

"Do you think something happened?"Sora asked as they went further into the jungle.

Will chopped down some foliage as he spoke."As of right now, that could be a possibility."Then he stopped and found a drinkers flask."Gibbs..."He dropped it to the ground but followed the string with Sora following behind him. Once they stopped, they found it cut off and where about to move once more when a painted green face shouted out and they both went flying back in fear. Will getting caught in the leg trap and Sora falling to the ground.

Will was yelling out from his spot above Sora, slashing his sword about in hopes to take one of them down. Sora held his own sword up to protect himself but watched as they settled back and one of the villagers using a blow dart to knock out Will into a deep sleep. Then he was their main focus. A couple came forward and tried to grab him,"No stay away!"He glared at them.

He was no match as two of them grabbed his arms and stood him up, he wrenched his arms from them. And they where about to blow dart him but he got an idea,"Look! I'm a woman, I'm female!"He pulled his blouse buttons apart and showed his cleavage to the tribes men and they gasped, on his neck held the crown key-chain and his large ample breasts. 

They soon spoke words in a language he never heard of."Loki-mopeki?"Another nodded,"Lo-lo Fortuna."They nodded and bowed to him and he watched them on shock but also confusion.Soon they where getting Will down and strapped to a long wood like a dead pig and he was led softly behind him.

Sora looked to the sky and sighed,"Jack. You better be worth this."He followed them farther into the jungle.


	3. Chapter 3

He followed them farther up the mountains and into what seemed like the peaks of the island. Several men and women where stationed on one side of the bridge and more on the other. Crossing it was nothing really but he had hoped he wouldn't get sick from the height.

They came to a throne like structure, it holding one particular dressed up man. Sora sighed and grinned as he finally saw the man with his own eyes.The tribe bowed and showed the man their catch. Jack looked straight at Will as the man opened his eyes from his sleep.

"Jack? Honestly I am glad to see you."Will was laughing slightly and smiling with relief.

Jack came forward and poked Will's arm and went passed him,"Jack. It's me. Will Turner."

Jack came to a couple of of the men of the tribe and spoke their language."Snoop-sni opini?"The men bowed their heads and said,"Lo peeki-peeki."He spoke once more and questioned their words,"Long-Peeki-peeki, long eensy weensy."Then he went down to Wills crotch area and made scissor like hand signals,"Eunuchy. Snip-snip."

The tribe mumbled to themselves before saying what Jack said before.Jack started walking away and Will in his desperation told him what was happening with him and Elizabeth. Sora watched all of this from behind, hoping something would happen without someone dying in the process. Jack once again turned around and went back to the tribes men and spoke to them once more before they called out in agreement, Jack was bending down to Williams ear and said these words though."Save me."

Will in confusion watched as he turned once more and went back to his throne as Will and Sora where taken to a cliff side where they dropped them inside one of the hanging bone made sphere's.

"Welcome lad!"Will was lifted from his fallen spot by Cotton then being hugged by Gibbs and slapped on the back. The older man grinning from ear to ear.

"Gibbs, nice to finally see you once more but what the Bloody hell is going on?"Will asked the man as he looked at him from his spot.

Sora snorted and snapped out,"That's peachy but can one of you help me out?"He glared at the men within the cage.

Will snapped attention and helped the pretty male up from his spot on the ground."Sorry there Sora."He smiled shyly.

Sora sighed and smiled back,"It's alright Will."

Gibbs looked at the female shaped body in their cage and frowned,"Ain't no place for women, surprised ye ain't eaten or taken ma'am."

Will gulped as he saw the shadows cover Sora's face. The small male glared at the elderly man,"Excuse you? I am not your average person, I am not fully female as it is Sir. I would kindly ask you to not call me ma'am."

Gibbs frowned and looked at Will in wonder and seriousness. Will shrugged and smirked,"He's right. This is Sora, a good friend of Captain Jacks and mine along with Elizabeth. He actually helped Jack with Barbossa years back."

Gibbs sucked in air and looked at the pretty male or female before him,"Ye stronger then ye look. I give you my Rum if I had any."The man patted the smaller body on the shoulder in respect."Now, how did you two get 'er?"

Will sighed,"Found a ship and came here after being told they found a ship with black sails."He leaned against the cage while Sora rubbed his cheek against the cuff of his jacket, cleaning some of the sweat and dirt he had on his skin.

"How did you get like this anyways?"Sora asked from behind Will. His blue sea eyes looking into Gibbs own dark eyes.

Gibbs had told them of the Heading Jack gave them but then found themselves in a shocking situation. Jack was distraught and found themselves here on the Island of Cannibals.

"Why would he do this to us? If Jack is their chief." Will asked as he leaned more into the cage they hung in.

Gibbs sighed and looked out from the cage,"Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief."

Will frowned,"So he had no choice. He's a captive then as much as the rest of us."

Sora frowned at the thought, normally the crazy captain would have had some type of reason to get himself out. The man was like that but from the sounds of things, he was also captured in this whole crazy scenario.

"Worse... as it turns out. See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form, and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison."Gibbs told them both, a look of fear along his aged face.

Cotton though wanted to illustrate what Gibbs had meant by that. By grabbing the elderly mans hand and biting on it.

Calling out in pain, he ripped his fingers away from the older man who had them in his mouth and rubbed them to ease his pain."Argh! They'll roast him and eat him."Knowing the crew all had heard him and looked in both shock and fear.

Will frowned,"Where's the rest of the crew?"

Gibbs looked at him and then back out of the cage,"These cages we're in... weren't built 'til after we got here."

Will was gripping the bars made of human bones, but quickly pulls his hand away in disgust. Sora looked at the bones that made up the cage and gulped, Looking at Will then back at Gibbs. Both understanding how bad this had gotten already.

"The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end... when the drums stop."The elderly Pirate spoke, speaking as the drums kept playing in the distance.

Sora bit his lip in fear, looking out at the area he knew Jack was at and gripped the cage. His calm demeanor tensing slightly as he stared out of the cage. Then he heard Will's voice behind him.

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?"Will said as he tried to look for an idea of how they could get out of there alive along with their captain. Not knowing that Jack was taking his own out at that very moment.

 

  
\-------¤-------

  


 

Sora couldn't figure out who came up with this idea but he was getting close to motion sickness soon. He felt it wanting to come up with every swing they made, he thought the idea was good until the wide arches got bigger and faster. Each cage swung, taking them closer to the cliff side so they could grab hold of the roots and vines attached.

Soon it finally came and they grasped the roots and vines tightly, he felt better knowing they where not moving in swinging motions anymore. Climbing the side of the cliff though was something else entirely.

Gibbs called out,"Put your legs through, start to climb! Agh!"Sticking his own feet out to help him climb the darned thing easier. Sora was up top above them all, using his grip since his legs couldn't reach the bottom while the men where closed tight like they were. He helped them climb with his grip, hoping they would get out of this situation and never speak of this idiocy.

"Come on men! It'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!"Will called out as he grunted, trying to get the cage up higher the cliff side.

Then out of the mouth of their crew member in the other cage, made most of them stare in shock."Actually, you won't need everyone. 'Bout six would do!" The Arabian man paused,"Ohhh... dear."

Gibbs nodded to his part of the crew and will yelled out,"Hurry!"

Each crew member yelling and grunting, trying to get to the top faster then the other cage. Like race to see who would win. Soon though something caught Sora's eye and he paused a little, his eyes big and round as a tribe member walked across the wooden bridge.

"Stop!"He called to his cage members and the others, in hopes they would hear him.Soon they did, and everyone went quite, watching the tribe member closely.

Though that didn't stop the other cage, they kept going, making more noise as they climbed faster and higher passed them. He gulped as he saw the tribesman stop and look out at their area on the cliff side, knowing their chances of survival was either gone or short lived. Then the worst happened, the other cage gets shocked by a snake and drops, snapping the rope it hung on and falling into the ocean. Sora didn't look, knowing he would curl up in sadness if he did. The group in their cage just kept going as the tribesman ran off, knowing he was gathering reinforcements.

Though soon the cage reached the top, rope cut by a rock that Will found but it was in inevitable since the crew didn't manage to get out fast enough as the tribe came into view. Sora stared and gulped, wondering if they could find a way out before they got killed.

Will soon yells out,"Roll the cage!"

Then their small ball shaped cage was moving, rolling with everyone calling out in either pain and fear as it didn't stop. Not even after scaling a palm tree and dropping. It didn't break but they soon saw the tribes in the background.

"Lift the cage! Hurry!"Will called out once more. Fear but determination was in his voice.

"Come on, men! Lift it like a lady's skirt!"Gibbs made his own statement. Sora glared at the elderly man as he looked back at the smaller form in the cage,"Non offence child."

Running was another story, it was ridiculous but also hard as their feet either got caught in the brush or in the cage itself. Marty, the small crew member didn't even have his feet touching the ground as they made their way out of danger.Rolling off into a chasm and dropping into water after the cage broke finally.They made their way around through the waters, to the destination of the Ship. Fixing the ship and getting ready to set sail, Sora standing on shore as the other men got to work. He watched the tree line, for anything of Jack. Something that would make him see if the man would come.

Gibbs yelling out as the small crew got up to the ship."Make ready to cast-off Boys!"Will helping the man out with the ropes.

Sora frowned and turned sharply at the men,"What about Jack? I won't leave without him."

Then out in the distance they heard a voice, one that the female shaped boy knew all to well. He turned in shock and grinned. Watching as said man ran through the sand and got closer to them. Then he went from happy to freaked out in seconds. Behind the man was the whole tribe of Cannibals. Racing after said captain.

Will gulped behind him,"Time to go."

He reached over and dragged Sora after him, Sora not even arguing in his logic. Just making sure he wasn't on the sands when the tribe got to them. He came up on the known black pearl, memories shaping in his mind from remembrance. It was like coming home. Then he blinked as he looked over the side of the ship and snorted while he smirked.

Jack waved at the tribe, grin etched on his face."Alas, my children! This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost~"Then he was hit by a wave from behind, his monologue stopped as they sailed off the island."...Captain Jack... Sparrow."He said lowly, knowing no one heard him.

Gibbs helped him up the ship and grunted out,"Let's put some distance between us and this island, and head out to open sea."

Jack was blinking from the make-up still on his face as the two scavenger pirates came up to him and covered him in his wool grey jacket."Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." He then looked at the two as they stood by him, giving off a confused look at them before ignoring it all together.

"Uh, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain."Gibbs said, confused as all hell.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the man,"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs, now where is that monkey? I want to shoot *something*."

Then just as he said that the wooden fake eye dropped from above them and Ragetti dived for it. Jack and the other three seeing the monkey above them before Jack whipped out his pistol and was about to shoot the thing. He was stopped by Will Turner.

"Jack."He said out of breath.

Jack frowned as he set his gun away,"Ah."

"Elizabeth is in danger."Will spoke to him as he walked away, slightly wobbly but just like the Jack Sparrow they all knew by heart.

Jack hummed,"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on 'er? Maybe just lock her up somewhere."He waved the boy off as he climbed up the stairs to the wheel of the boat.

"She *is* locked up, in a prison, bound to hang for helping *you*!"Will grouched out, his anger deep in his voice but also hope that the man would help him in some way.

Jack finally got to the top, not looking back at the young male behind him that followed him up there."There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes."

He was turned away from Will and didn't notice the man had pulled out a sword from the waistband of another member of the crew. Pointing it directly at the captain.

"I need help Jack, I need help getting her freedom."Will glared at the man with determination in his face and eyes.

Then a small hand came up and pulled the sword down that was aimed at the captain. Jack and Will looked over as Sora stood there with a raised eyebrow,"Really?"Will sighed and put the sword back in his own waist band.

Jack frowned and dipped back to look at the beautiful being that stood there,"Have I met you somewhere?"

"I would think that after we helped each other in Port Royal and against Barbossa Jack that you would remember me."Sora grinned brightly at Jack, the brown hair that was lightly messed from being chased in the jungle and gotten wet was pushed over his shoulder and his key-chain stood out against his ample chest. His mischievous grin and blue eyes shining in mirth.

Jack stared at the being for a short time before his eyes became large,"Sora?"

Sora nodded,"The one and only."His smile just as bright as when they first met.

Jack shook his head,"My have you grown Mate. Actually might I say Lass?"He looked at the large breasts the boy or girl had. A raised eyebrow when he looked back up into those blue eyes he remembered.

"It was the Key. I came back to Port Royal and found some disturbing news about Elizabeth and Will, I had to find a way to hide among the people but in a way to get by easier. The key figured this was it."He blushed and glared at the man."Do you know a way to help Elizabeth to freedom Jack?"

Jack looked at the two and then yelled out,"Mr. Gibbs!"

The man nodded to him from his position at the wheel,"Cap'n."

"We have a need to travel upriver."He said from his closer position near the elderly man.

"By need, d'you mean a... trifling need, a... fleeting, as in say in a passing fancy?"He asked, his eyes trained on both the ship and his captain.

Jack gave off this weird look of both a frown and a leer,"No, a... resolute and unyielding need."

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste."Will said from his spot next to Sora.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes but turned to the young man,"William... I shall trade you my Compass, if you will help me... to find *this*."He pulled out a piece of worn cloth and Sora frowned as he saw a drawing of a key. One that looked old.

"You want me to find this?"Will frowned at not only the man next to him but also at the cloth he held.

Jack gave the man a look,"No. *You* want you to find this. Because the finding this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating and your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dotty belle ol'... what's-her-face."He smiled sharply,"Savvy?"

Will took the cloth and glared at the older pirate, waving it slightly before Sora took it from his hands."This... is going to save Elizabeth?"Sora looked at them both, seeing a war waging between them both.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?"Jack said to Will in a straight faced way.

Will frowned,"Not much."Showing his worry but also confusion.

"Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth."Jack gave him a big smile after that.

Sora looked at them both and glared in thought, something doesn't seem right to him. Though he figured, if it was dangerous and exciting, might as well go along with it to the end. He did find though that Jack not only looked slightly worried when he looked over at him from his station. He wondered, how dangerous this was really.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the depths of the sea's, one person was known to be a great Captain. In the depths of a new world, one person would stand by his side and help him gain what both of them had been searching for. Jack and Sora will meet once more and figure out where their hearts lie.

Daylight was bright and the sun had come upon the waters of the sea, soon taking shape was the black pearl itself. Sitting and waiting for their captain to return. Two long boats had sailed into the Pantano River, moving through swamp lands and roots of water logged tree's. Hidden in the darkness was the people that live there, watching with ever watchful eye's.

Light streamed through parts of the open tree's, shadows played on the waters and the people that lived within this river. Jack up front with Cotton and Cotton's Parot and Desmar, face wary of their surroundings as the other boat trailed behind them. Holding within it Mr.Gibbs, Will, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti and Sora.

Will spoke up from his spot in the boat,"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?"

Gibbs looked to Will and frowned,"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off. And drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness."He turned to look at the boys in front of him with a look of mystery and darkness,"The Kraken!"

Sora, who was seated beside him narrowed his eyes at the elder pirate. Marty turns around at mention of the word, Pintel and Ragetti look at each other with fear in their eyes.

Gibb's continued his mythical story, one of both truth and fantasy."They say the stench of its breath is like - ooh!"He shook in disgust."Imagine; The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses."The man shivered and noticed the feared and wondering looks of the men and one mystery child on the boat and gave a grin of fake glee,"If you believe such things."

Sora raised an eyebrow but kept his eyes narrowed in thought,"And the key will spare him that?"

Gibbs shrugged,"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit... *Her*." The man looked about warily. Like he was frightened by something.

"Her?"Will raised an eyebrow at the man. Sora was also curious himself.

Gibbs stilled wary of such, gave them a nod."Aye."

Soon it had gotten darker, night had fallen fast and in the darkness of the Bayou, fireflies danced in the air. Noises resounded through the swamp land, people could be seen surrounding the area near what seemed to be a shack elevated in a sturdy tree. Their dark eyes watching Jack and his crew get closer the *Her* home.

The boats got closer, Jack reaching the dock and stepping off the boat smoothly. The others followed behind and stepped onto the dock themselves.Jack turned to them with a swarthy and yet charming smile,"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before."Though looking worried when he finished talking.

Gibbs leaned and gave an understanding nod,"I'll watch your back."

"It's me front I'm worried about. Mind the boat."Jack still had that worried look as he turned to climb the ladder. Soon the boats where being watched by Cotton.

Jack cautiously enter's Tia's shack, pushing the door open slowly. Near the inside of the shack door hangs a live snake, moving slowly. Tia is sitting at a table, looks up from her crab claws, sees Jack in the doorway.

A grin sets upon her dirtied face and even dirtier teeth,"Jack Sparrow." Her voice low with a accent of a Jamaican woman.

Jack grinned, charming as ever as he moved into the shack. His gait still wavy and slightly of balance."Tia Dalma."Stopping to see a jar of.....things inside that he almost cracked his head on.

Tia Dalma had stood from her seat, striding to the captain. Her face filled with seduction and a grin that most would take as lustful."I always know de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day."

She then noticed the young man, William by the door."You....." She walked over and stood before the male she saw."You have a touch of... destiny about *you*, William Turner."

Will frowned and looked confused at her words."You know me?"

She gave him a grin but then noticed someone coming through the doorway. Sora, who had been helped up from the ladder by Ragetti and Pintel walked in and looked at the woman near William. Sora raised an eyebrow as she came forward and ran a couple of dark skinned fingers through his brown locks. Neither one noticing how Jack narrowed his eyes or how the crew, including Will touched their weapons.

"You though my dear...... are meant to be 'ere."She smiled softly at him,"Destiny has some'ting in store for you. Sora Hartell."

Sora blinked,"Do I know you?"

Tia grinned at him, running her fingers down from his hair to his cheek sensually."You want to know *me*?"

Jack glared but stepped quickly between them and cut her off from making some type of move."There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it."He looked Sora over first and them walked off with Tia.He looked down at the woman,"I thought *I* knew you."

Tia snorted,"Not so well as I had hoped. Come."

Jack waved them over,"Come." Settling Will down in a seat while he pulled out the chair for Sora with a charming smile. Sora snorted and sat down as Jack pushed him into the table softly. Not knowing that Jack had ran his fingers across the transformed Sora's long locks.

Tia came forward to Will, seeing as she could not get closer to Sora and started her flirting."What... service... may I do you? Hmmm?"Frowning at Jack once she looked up,"You know I demand payment."

Jack grinned,"I brought payment."Jack whistles once, a crew-member brings in the monkey in a cage."Look!"Jack cocks his pistol, shoots the monkey, the bullet has no effect, but the monkey chatters in fright. Sora glared at Jack for the treatment he gave the crazed but sweet creature."An undead monkey! Top that!"

He looked to Sora and noticed the glare and grinned waveringly. Noticing the glare that bore deeply into his skull. He gulped and shrugged at the boy, Sora rolled his eyes and shook his head, a smile on his face because Jack just can't help himself at times.

He set the cage down on the table as Tia lifts the cage door, the monkey scampers off. Gibbs and several crew members cringed. Gibbs mumbling as he watched it scurry away,"No! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that."

Tia nodded,"The payment is fair."As she set aside the cage, Will pulled out the cloth that held the drawing of the key. Setting it on the table, he spoke to her."We're looking for this. And what it goes to."

Tia stared at the cloth, her eyes deep and filled with emotion no one understood. She frowned as her eyes captured the cloth within her stare. She looked over at Jack who was preoccupied with something within her shack."The Compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to dis?"

Jack looked over at her and frowned, curious now."Maybe. Why?"

She sat down at her table, looking at them with deep thought passing across her face. Then she grinned at the captain as she leaned into the table to look at the man who held her sight."Ayeee... Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or... do know, but are loathe to claim it as your own."She leaned back to fit herself into her chair better."Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

Gibbs and the crew asked questions of either gold or jewels. Sora looked at her with deep consideration and frowned, narrowing his eyes in thought."You know what is inside the chest.... don't you....."He spoke in a statement. Knowing she has the answer they seek.

The crew looked at him and then at her, she smiled at them."You know of... Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat which vex all men."

William leaned closer,"What vexes all men?"

"What, indeed."She ran her dirtied hand across the young mans own hand.

Gibbs looked at her and then answered,"The sea?"

The other two also said their peace, but Jack frowned at them in shame."A *woman*."He said to them.

Tia smiled softly,"A wo-*man*. He fell in love."She looked at Will and then at Sora, giving both knowing stares but winked at Sora as she leaned back into her chair.

Gibbs frowned,"No-no-no-no, I heard it was the *sea* he fell in love with."

"Same story, different versions, and all are true. See, it was a *woman*, as changing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her."She looked to Sora and grinned,"Or like young Darlin' here. A given in between gender, not unheard of mind but so very rare."Sora blushed as his gender or should he say double gender was told to the small group in the shack. Feeling the many stares of the men in the room.

She smiled again at the others,"But the pain it cause 'im was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die."

Will looked away from Sora and back at her, to take his mind away from what was revealed to the small group about their crew member and friend."What... exactly did he put into the chest?"

She smiled warmly at the man, touching her chest where her own heart was and spoke softly."Him heart."

Ragetti, who was within the group gulped,"Literally, or figuratively?"

"He couldn't li'erally put his heart in a chest!"Pintel raised an eyebrow in wonder at Tia Dalma,"Could he?"

Tia nodded,"It was not wort' feeling what... small fleeting joy life brings, and so... he carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest from de world. De keys, he keep wid him at all times."

William got up from his seat and turned to Jack, frowning as he spoke to the man."You knew this."

Jack snorted,"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, hey!"He snapped his fingers and was about to leave.

Tia frowned and shot up from her seat,"Let me see your hand."

Jack shows his right hand is untouched, but Tia unwraps the bandage on his left hand. There, on the skin of his palm was a dark black spot. Sora stared at it, feeling that same darkness seeping out of it like how he felt when he was near that Lord Beckett. He covered his mouth in shock, eyes wide in fear..... not for himself but for the captain.

"Uhhh! The black spot!"Gibbs quickly wipes his hands on his chest, spins around once to the left, and spits at the ground. The others did the same, Sora not even caring about the disgust he would have felt if he paid attention to them.

Jack grinned, trying to be suave about it."My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know."

Tia shook her head and went behind bead's that covered the deeper parts of her home. Crashes could be heard in there, her voice resounding inside."I am just...." *crash!* "My little....." *clang!* "Where are you?" She hums a little as she searched, Jack while she was busy thought stole a ring from her table. Will frowned at him but thanked god that Sora had not seen or Jack would have a couple of lumps for doing so.

Tia comes back with an object from the back room."Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wid you..."Tia hands Jack a jar of dirt, getting a raised eyebrow from both the captain and Will as she held it out to the man.

Sora blinked at the thing but kept his thought of how crazy said woman was to himself. Jack reached out and grabbed it,"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."His voice holding but curiousness and contempt.

She nodded, serious about what she had given him."Yes?"

Jack blinked, looking at her in question."Is the... jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don' want it, give it back."She said with a raised eyebrow. Already knowing the answer.

He looked scared for a second,"No."Clutching it closer to himself.

Sora snorted. Will just shook his head as Tia smiled at the pirate."Den it helps."

Will looked back to Tia Dalma and sighed,"It seems... we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

She nodded and sat in her place at the table once more. She holds several crab shells between her cupped hands and closes her eyes."A touch... of destiny!"Tia throws the crab claws down on the table to see how they fall.

Soon after finding their heading once more Tia had some words with Sora as the boys left her shack to the long boats. "Sora, tis time you understand what your own destiny foretells."

He nodded, listening intently. She smiled,"Your to follow 'im to de end of da Earth. Jack and you are fated, for what I 'aven't a clue but it shall be a wonderful journey if you follow 'im."

Sora smiled,"No worries Tia. There is a reason I came back to find him. To follow him where ever he goes."She chuckled and turned, grabbing up a chained necklace. A Antiqued Brass Round Locket with a beautiful shimmering jewel of ocean blue color in the middle."Dis 'ere is a Locket worn by the Queen of Pirates. She rules de sea's like the woman who Davy Jones fell for. I held it for 'ears, now I t'ink it should be passed down to de person who will be de same. You."She held it out to him.

He looked at it and then her,"Your sure?"

She nodded,"It will come in 'andy down the line. You'll see."She grinned, knowingly.

He looked at her but nodded, picking up the necklace and putting it around his neck. It laying side by side with the kingdom key on his ample bosom, its beauty and size complimenting the key. He smiled and hugged her,"Thank you."

She smiled and hugged him back, pulled back and shooing him off."Go! Shoo, de captain id 'aiting for you."She waved her hands to the door.

He smiled and nodded, waving at her as he left the shack. Feeling better now that he had someone else you cared for him.

  


\-------¤-------

  


The weather had changed after days of searching, it took two days and a storm to find her. The ship was off shore, the weather making it seem more ominous. The crew looked at the ship with many different emotions.

Will who was soaked from the rain like the rest stared at the broken ship to the second, Gibbs and the Jack. Giving off a look of both dispare and shame."That's the Flying Dutchman?"

Both the Captain and Gibbs nodded, fear showing from their eyes but trying to keep it hidden. Sora who not only had Gibbs extra jacket on him over his own that he had but held himself against the poring rain. Staring out at the ship with wonder but also fear.

Will looked back at the broken down ship,"She doesn't look like much."

Jack walked forward and kept his eyes on the ship himself."Neither do you. Do *not* underestimate her."Jack gives Gibbs a meaningful glance, elbowing Gibbs.

"Must've run afoul of the reef."Gibbs said after getting the idea of what Jack wanted him to say to Will.

Jack looked at Will as they stood together looking at the ship."So what's your plan, then?"

Will frowned and sighed,"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key."Sora frowning at that idea, knowing something felt off about this.

Jack frowned,"And if there are crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path."Will moved from the place he watched the ship, passed both Gibbs and Jack to Sora. Sora sighed and nodded, seeing the look of determination on the man's face. Will smiled at him in thanks.

Jack nodded,"I like it. Simple, easy to remember."

Sora sighed,"You be safe or I'll come find you. Got that?"

"And what?"Will grinned jokingly at the over protective teen.

Sora smirked,"You'll find yourself hogtied and thrown back on board with more lumps then you could count."Not kidding as he raised an eyebrow. Will nodded and left to grab a light and head to the small rowboat that was ready for him.

He climbed down the large ship to the boat as Jack yelled from the top,"Hey! If you *do* happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life!"Getting a smack in the shoulder by Sora as he cupped it and grinned at the smaller male next to him."Twas only a joke love."Sora raised an eyebrow but looked over the ship side at Will. Hoping his intuition was fruitful this time.

Jack watched as Sora walked off to get dry under the landing near the header of the ship, shaking off the water from the jack in hopes it made him dryer. He looked to the crewman that stood next to him and said with an impassive face,"Douse the lamps."

Soon all the lamps on the ship went out and it became dark under the stormy night sky.Will sets off in a rowboat, alone, toward the scuttled ship. His mind playing every scenario he could think of but one kept running through his head. *Save Elizabeth.*

  


\-------¤-------

  


Will goes aboard the ship, lantern in hand. Looking about and noticing many things he wished he didn't. Dead crewman at deck level, propped up behind net-like rigging and many items strewn across the ships landing. He comes to a spot near wounded sailor, who seems to be in shock.

"...up the..."The man mumbled.

Will frowned,"Sailor!"

"...the stench...capsized..."The sailor shook as he kept pulling the rope he clung to.

Trying to break the shocked man out of it, Will tried once more."Sailor!"

The man kept mumbling,"...bring a..."

He watched as the kept going,"There's no use. You've run aground."He tried once more.

The man stopped and shook, fear in his eyes and voice as he turned to look at Will."No! Beneath us! Foul breath!"Then he continued once more.

A sound resounded behind Will, he turned and went to check what it was. He saw that it was a body, moving as he came forward onto the ship. He yelled a little, passing a frightened man hiding inside the netting that was stuck on the side of the ship."Hey! Hey!" Reaching the body, he turned it over and pulled back quick in shock of his own. The man's face is gone, his face is just a puckered piece of skin, which bulges outward.

Just then the waters near the ship burst, a ship flying out from under the ocean. It body covered in ocean life and the parts that was still the ship where molded and torn through. Old wood, broken or stuck together by sea life. Not seeing that behind him the crew of said ship emerged from the walls of the broken ship. All sea creatures of sorts and laughing at the carnage they brought forth. One particular one came up behind Will as he stood from the side of the ship. It held a soggy pirate hat on his algae and seaweed like head.

The thing grinned, deep slithering voice came from it as it swung ball ended chains."Down on your marrow-bones, and pray." Rushing to Will and engaging him into a fight.

Will shouted out as he took down crew-member after crew-member. Each one more sea like then the next. Soon though he was thwarted and knocked to the ground. When he woke, he was seated at the end of a five man line, all sitting and waiting for the end. He heard thumping from from the waters. Watching as the captain for the Flying Dutchman come aboard the scuttled ship.

The man came forwards to a male who had a hammerhead shark head and crab like lags on his back. The man spoke roughly, tough sounding from the extra DNA the shark and crab gave him from his transformation."Five men still alive. The rest have moved on."

Will noticed now, it was Davy Jones himself. Octopus like head with a Lobster claw and a crab peg leg. Covered in sea life but movable enough to stroll along. The man was seen as dark and dangerous, Will's own eyes could see that.

Jones pauses to clench his left hand that turned into the claw, He walked forward and casually lights a pipe in front of one of the cowering crewmen. He bent down to look into a shaking mans face, blowing smoke as he spoke to the fearful man."Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. ll your sins punished. I can offer you... an escape-uh."

Then out of no where a man spoke up, voice vibrating with his own fear."Don't listen to him!"

Davy noticed in the shaking mans hands was the symbol of god, Rosaries with a cross. He glared and stomped over. Jones walks over to the man, takes the man's head in his claw."Do you not fear death?"

The gulped under the claws claim on his neck,"I'll take my chances, Sir."His voice determined but also resigned.

Davy looks up from the man and call's out to his crew,"To the depths."

His men then grab his head and slit his throat for the rest to see, laughing as they throw his body overboard into the depths of the sea.

He was about to walk passed the man he spoke to before the other spoke up, then the man called out."Cold blooded - !'He glared at the captain but still fear gripped him from moving further from his seat.

Jones turned and glared,"Life is cruel."He tapped his claw and then snapped at the man,"Why should the afterlife be any *different*?"With that, he turned away from the man and looked at another one who sat next to him,"I offer you a choice. Join my crew, and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?"

The man he spoke to now nodded, a tremor in his voice."I - I will, serve."

Davy grinned,"Grand."He looks pleased for the moment, then see's Will at the end of the line of people. He glared and stomps over, looking the man over and growls."*You* are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?"

Will cringes and then thinks of what Jack had told him to say, knowing that was his only choice he took it."Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt."

Davy blinked, looking at the young man in shock but wondered if it was a joke really."What is your purpose here?"

Will gulped a little,"Jack Sparrow. He sent me to settle his debt."

Davy nodded, a slight smile on his sea creature face."Huh! Did he, now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer."

Jack frowned from his side, looking through his spyglass as he watched the ship filled with Davy jones crewmen and the captain himself. Jack see's Jones turn to look directly at him and then suddenly Jones is standing aboard the Black Pearl, directly in front of Jack and his spyglass. He pulled it away and gasped a little, seeing the man he was watching before right there. In his mind he was scared, not only for himself but who he hoped was hiding away. Sora. Soon his crew was captured, knives and or swords at the throat.

Jack cringed as he watched the crew was taken and he gulped at the captain that stood in front of him."Oh." He watched as the man glared deeper at him.

"You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. *That* was our agreement."He spoke to Jack as he took steps forward at the man, Jack stepping back with every movement.

"Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."He smirked slightly at Jones, hoping to get out of this alive.

Davy frowned,"Then you were a poor captain, but a *captain* nonetheless! Have you not introduced yourself all these years as *Captain* Jack Sparrow?"As he said this, he circled around behind Jack, mocking the man. Jack frowned and looked down with his jaw moving in annoyance and shame.

Sora who had been hiding, watched from behind a crate, glaring at the sea captain with great hate. Jack was a crazy man, yes. Not all that bright at times and drank more then the man's liver needed, but he was also a good man and a great captain. To have such mocking was truthfully making him angry with every word.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there."Jack turned to him, his crew could here the desperation in his voice but it was slight enough that not many would take it as such.

Sora narrowed his eyes, wondering what Jack was thinking. He knew this whole thing wasn't a good idea.

Davy shook his head,"One soul is not equal to another."

Jack smiled,"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price."

"Price?"Davy turned his head in curiosity. Popping his octopus like lips, making noise as the wondered what the captain of the Black Pearl was thinking.

Jack gave off a business like air and lowered his voice,"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"Looking at Jones in the eye.

Davy looked to his crew and then back at Jack."One hundred souls, three days-uh."

Jack waved his hands, twiddling them in the air and he also turned around. Strutting as he spoke,"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off."Only to be stopped and hissed at by the Hammer-headed Pirate.

Davy called to him,"I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go. Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ha!"Him and his crew laughed at the suave pirate, Jack Sparrow.

Sora gaped at the Sea creature Captain, No! They couldn't take Will.

Jack turned and strutted back to Davy,"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, *terrific* soprano. Worth at least four... maybe three and a half. "Then he smirked, an air of confidence came from him,"And did I happen to mention... he's in love."

Davy titled his head at Jack, eyes narrow in thought. Jack continued, circling the Sea Captain."With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him... would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?"Knowing that what he said would grate on Davy hard and rough. Knowing the man had a deep dark passed.

Davy had the look of loss on his face before he snapped out of it,"I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls-uh."Turning to Jack and back up slightly,"But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man - a friend-uh - to a lifetime of servitude, in your name while you roam free?"Knowing what he was saying was getting to the normally selfish pirate captain. Seeing it on his face.

Jack held tough though, taking his inner most thought and locking them away should he be caught holing them in plain sight. He faked a smile,"Yep! I'm good with it. Should we seal it in blood? I mean... mm-mm - ink?"Jones grabs Jack's hand, resulting in a squishy sound.Jack gasped out,"Uh!"

Davy looked deeper into his eyes, knowing passed through his own at Jack."Three days."He pulled back, trying to get his suckers to pull off of Jack's hand and once it happened, he ripped them off and strode away.

Though he didn't get far, as another crew member of Davy's came forth. Struggling in his clutches was Sora, glaring and thrashing to get away."Let go! Let go of me you nasty thing!"

"Look what I found Captain! A stowaway that hide from us."The eel like pirate grinned, his shark like teeth shining in the moonlight.He threw the boy to the floor in front of the captain.

Jones raised an eyebrow at the small figure at his feet. He did a double take when the young creature looked up at him with pretty ocean blue eyes, glaring deeply at him. It's face was precious and young, supple in it's youth.

Jones turned to Jack and grinned,"Keeping something from me Jack?"

Jack couldn't even say anything, fear and hatred seeping into his veins. Sora was caught and he felt useless.

Sora got up, glaring up at the sea captain before him. Feeling the not only lustful and curious eyes of Davy's crew but also the shocked and scared ones of Jacks. Gibb's could be seen in the corner of his eye, desperately trying not to grab him away from the creature as fear took over. Sora sneered at the transformed man as he turned back to him.

"Who might you be Lass?"Davy spoke to him, a crooked grin on his face. One that made Sora want to smack off.

"Sora."He said short and simple. Not wanting to give more then needed, let alone wanting to talk to said evil creature.

Davy chuckled,"Well, Sora..... Might I ask why you hid from me? Unless, Jack didn't wish for you to be caught, aye?"

Sora gulped, not speaking.Davy glared and with his clawed hand grasped the small neck of the young creature before him,"I asked you a question! Answer me, now!"

Sora gasped and looked up at the man in fear as did the crew of Jack Sparrows. They had come to know the young male ad didn't wish death on him, such a nice soul shouldn't have to be standing in front of death.

Davy glared,"Well. Since your not goin' to speak ta me, I think I can find use for you then."He turned to Jack with Sora clutched in his grip against his chest."I'll also be take this child also, a item that I am very sure you'd want back. Get me my soul's, you get you crewman and bonny lass back, Aye?"He grinned at the shocked Captain of the Black Pearl.

Jack stayed quiet, knowing his jokes wouldn't be helpful right now. He gulped and kept staring at the fearful eyes of Sora, not ever wanting to see such fear again in those eyes."Aye."

Davy laughed as he threw Sora into the hammer-headed pirates arms, the whole crew laughing."Let us make haste!"He left, along with his crew members following after.

Sora screaming and thrashing to get away, reaching for Jack the whole time. Jack stared after Sora, his mind shocked and scared of what might become of that small boy. Jack looks at his hand, it's covered with slime, but the black spot disappears under the effect of the slime.

"Oh, Mr. Gibbs."He says shakily, staring at his palm.

Gibb's comes forward, tears clouding his eyes as they watched the ship leave with two of the crew-members, one who had become precious to them all."Aye."Looking to Jack.

Jack frowned as he stared forward, his words coming out as saying two meanings,"Uh, I feel sullied and unusual."His mind still reeling.

Gibbs sucked up his tears and frowned at his captain,"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days? How are we to get our bonny lad, Sora back!"Knowing Will can take care of himself but Sora was another thing all together. Fearing for what might become of the lad.

Jack spoke, voice unwavering as he stared forward. Determined."Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be."

Gibbs stared at him and then grinned, determined also to get what was their back."Ah... Tortuga!"

Jack then slathered what was of the slim onto Gibb's vest, cleaning off the nastiness he felt. It coming off easily, Gibb's noticing it was now attached to his clothing.

Jack smirked,"Tortuga."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the depths of the sea's, one person was known to be a great Captain. In the depths of a new world, one person would stand by his side and help him gain what both of them had been searching for. Jack and Sora will meet once more and figure out where their hearts lie.

As the Black Pearl scoured Tortuga for new crewmembers, Far from land sailed the Flying Dutchman, in a room within the ship was filled with deep music coming from the pipe organ that Davy Jones played. His eyes closed as he took in the sound of his song that came deep from within. On deck his crew worked to the bone, William having his fingers worked rough through the storm that raged. Not knowing his father, who was alive was working topside this time.

Yelling, noise and then cracking as the hoisted cannon crashes to the deck. Davy stopped his music, hearing the commotion. He stood from his seat at his pipes and went above before he left, though, he turned to his bed. Collared and sitting miserably there was Sora, the happy blues that were there before had died a little since He was forced into the collar and kept in Davy Jones Chambers while Will was forced away from him to work hard with the crew. Will try to keep him away, save him by hiding the small male behind him as he swept the small creature from the crew and the captain but it didn't last. Davy laughed at him, saying that he was a boy playing adult games and forced them apart. Kicking and screaming on both parts as they left each other's eyesight.

Davy grinned,"Seams to me your William is a trouble maker."He chuckled. Sora had glared at him as he left, laughing the whole way.

Sora could hear the noises from above, knowing the grunts and slapping were the sounds of pain that Will took. He felt tears come to his eyes but he closed his eyes and bore down. Knowing crying wouldn't help Will nor would it save him from punishment. Soon the sounds stopped and Captain Jones returned to the chambers, stomping inside as he resumed his seat near the pipe organ.

He turned to the young creature on his bed and looked at him before speaking."Tell me, what is a young thing like you doing on a ship like the Black Pearl huh?"Taking his pipe out and smoking. Sora frowned, not speaking. His turned away from the captain as to not look at him.

Davy chuckled and grinned nastily,"Ya know, I can find other ways to make you talk."

Sora gulped and turned to look at the captain with disdain but looked down to his lap. Davy raised an eyebrow,"What're you to Jack Sparrow?"

Sora frowned,"I'm his wife."It was a stretch but the story had been told to certain people along the islands. He would use it here, knowing it might actually keep himself from more harm. It might have been a lie but something he wouldn't mind doing once more. If only to save his own skin.

Davy looked at the beauty in shock,"His wife! My, now that is something isn't it?"He grinned,"Never have guessed him to finally settle down. Though why stay on the Pearl with him? Knowing what he does."

Sora frowned,"I never said I was innocent. I am a Pirate, born and raised as one. Like my mother and her mother before me. It's in my blood."Another lie but nothing else would have made sense.

"Aye, such a sweet thing, though. Wouldn't you rather stay on land?"He asked, blowing out smoke.

Sora glared,"Where ever he goes, I go. Till death and even then Davy Jones, your locker won't keep us apart."He sneered angrily at the man, knowing he already hated this man.

Davy stared in shock and then threw his head back as he laughed, soon he calmed and grinned a nasty grin at Sora."That might be sooner than you think my dear....Sooner than you think." He turned away and started once more on his music, leaving Sora angry and scared of might happen.

\-------¤-------

On land in Tortuga, the crew of the Black Pearl was loading up for their journey. Jack walked to his ship, slightly better that he was getting all he needed. He had Gibbs took Sora's bag and brought it to his Chambers, away from prying eyes. He felt better having what belonged to the boy in his rooms, knowing he still had something of his with him.

"Captain Sparrow!"A young boy came forward, calling out to him.

He turned and raised an eyebrow,"Come to join me, crew, lad? Welcome aboard."He kept walking to his ship.

"I'm here to find the man I love."The lad walked to him, a determined gate in hi steps.

Jack paused and frowned, sure the idea of many lasses saying such was flattering but this was odd. A flash of Sora's lovely face swept across his mind and a deep gut wrenching feeling came upon him. He felt like he was betraying the lad like this flattery was meant to come from the pretty teen. It was.... weird.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea."Keeping his thoughts to himself, he looked at Mr.Gibbs and thumbed to the side. Motioning to kick the boy out.

As he spoke once more, behind her Norrington puked into the sea. His over drinking biting him in the ass. The lad sighed,"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow."

Jack turned and frowned at the figure, narrowing his eyes."Elizabeth?"He turned once more to Gibbs in fear,"Hide the rum."Gibbs takes the bottle that Jack hands to him, and walks up the boarding plank to save whatever they have from the rum thief called Elizabeth Swann.

He turned back to her and grinned charmingly,"You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

Elizabeth frowned,"Don't let Sora hear those words. He might just conk you hard enough that you'll loose your head. Besides that, though, Jack. I know Will and Sora came to find you. Where is he? Where is Sora?"She looked at the man worryingly.

He gulped, shame and frustration came on his face. He looked away from her, knowing what he had to say wouldn't make either of them feel happy. He was still trying to get over his own problem when he watched Sora reached out screaming for him.

Not even looking at her, he told what had happened. Shame and anger on his face along with sorrow as he spoke how the Davy Jones came for not only her dear William but also how they took and forced Sora from his ship. Her face was both saddened and shocked, anger soon followed but not at him. At the sea captain himself.

"Davy Jones?"She asked him softly, knowing this was hard for not only her but him too.

Another sound came from behind her, poor Norrington continued to puke over the railing."Oh, please. The captain of the Flying Dutchman."His words filled with contempt and for sure frustration.

Jack looked at the man in disgust,"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?"

"You *hired* me. I can't help it if your standards are lax." He mocked the pirate captain.

Jack's eye twitched and he mocked back,"You *smell* funny."

Elizabeth sighed in frustration,"Jack. All I want is to find Will and Sora."

Jack frowned and then came to what looked to be an epiphany."Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

She looked at him funny,"'Course."

He then turned them and started walking closer to the gangplank of his ship."Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to *save* Will and Sora the most."He turned back to her as they stopped.

She narrowed her eyes at him,"And you have a way of doing that?"

"Well, there is a chest..."He said but turned when he heard James behind them give a comment,"Oh, dear."

He continued,"A chest of unknown size and origin."Pintel & Ragetti walks by, together carrying a crate of bottles, and overhearing the conversation. Commenting that it was the chest of Davy Jones and inside was his beating heart.She looked slightly squeamish but continued to listen as the other two left.

He spoke up again,"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including... saving brave William and sweet Sora from their grim fate."He said to her, hoping she would understand.

James snorted,"You don't actually believe him, do you?"

"How do we find it?"She asked, curious and somewhat nervous. James looking at her in shock that she actually was going to do it.

Jack smiled,"With this. My Compass... is unique."He flipped the lip up and then let it close.

James frowned,"'Unique' here having the meaning of broken."He said before he walked over to the railing and puked again.

"True enough. This Compass does not point north."He consented to tell her the truth."It points to the thing you want most in this world."

She smiled,"Oh Jack! Are you telling the truth?"

He grinned,"Every word, love. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"Laying into her palms.

She looked at it and then at him,"To save Will? Even Sora?"

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones."He opens up the compass and dashes away from it, far enough his own influence wouldn't make it act up.Elizabeth consults the compass, for her, the dial clearly points in a specific direction.Jack slowly rises up to peer at the face of the compass and called out,"Mister Gibbs!"

"Cap'n."He came from the plank, a question in his eyes and face.

Jack grinned,"We have our heading."

Gibbs grinned, ecstatic to finally go where they needed. His heart was already too heavy after what had happened to dear Sora."Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and prow that canvas!"

Jack waved his hand to his ship,"Miss Swann."His invite open there for her to take.

She looked at the ship that pulled four people on an adventure long ago, still remembering those memories and walked up the plank. Determined to find her Will and save Sora. Jack followed after her, his mind reeling at what direction they were taking. He felt it in his gut, when they find the chest, Davy would be there and so will Sora.

\-------¤-------

The sound of dice, rolling and hitting a hard surface. Yell's and cheers resounded from the deck of the Flying Dutchman. Above the men below playing a game, William and his father stood watching.

"I understand."Will said to his father as he watched the men of Jones crew."It's a game of deception. Your bet includes all the dice, not just your own."Will turned to look at his father and then back again,"What are they wagering?"

Bill spoke softly to his son,"The only thing that we can wager, years of service."

Will frowned and thought about his next words,"So any crewman can be challenged?"

"Aye, anyone...."His father's face, curious and worried at his son's choice of words.

Will nodded and spoke out,"I challenge Davy Jones."

The ship became silent, none spoke up as they turned to the young male on their ships deck. Bill frowned, about to say something to his child when the organs of Davy Jones pipes stopped and the thumping of his peg leg resounded on the ship. No one dared to say anything as the man in question came forth from his chambers.

He stepped down the stairs, a grin on his face."I accept that-uh."

Soon they moved into game position as their items were set. The whole crew watched, Maccus the hammerhead came forth. Bringing the collared Sora into the fray, letting the small beauty watch as his friend looses to their captain.

"The stakes?"Davy asked, as politely as possible.

Will frowned, knowing this was his best chance and for the moment he hoped it worked or it was time for plan B."My soul. An eternity of servitude."

Sora gasped,"No! Will, don't do that. Are you insane!?"

"Sora, it's okay. I'll be fine."He tried to reassure the small petite male and himself. This wasn't going to go easy.

Davy raised an eyebrow and looked at him in question,"Against?"

Will gulped,"I want this."He set down the cloth that held the drawing of the key.

Davy picked it to look and stared hard at the man before him."How do you know the key?"His confusion and worry clear in his voice.

Will just smirked, sitting down in his seat as he spoke with determination in his voice."That's not part of the game, is it? You can still walk away."

Davy stared at the young William Turner and sat down, pulling out the key from its hiding spot before settling it back once more. Soon they grabbed up their dice and started the game, staring at one another as they did do.

Once they dropped their dice cups, another was added. From the older Turner, Bootstrap Bill. Davy, angered and confused shouted,"What's this?"Staring straight at Bill.

Bill looked directly at his captain,"I also add in my wager."

Davy looked at the older man as William looked at his father,"No! Don't do this."

Sora gulped from where he stood, the first meeting of Will's father and a challenge to wager years of work on the ship. He feared what could happen but decided, this wasn't his battle. It was Will's.

Bill stared at his son,"This nothing. I have too."He turned to the captain,"Unless you don't think you can play sir?"

Davy snorted,"Four fours."

"Four fives."Will looked worried but said his piece anyway.

Bill spoke up,"Six fives."

Davy looked at them both,"Seven fives-uh."The crew chuckled menacingly, taking great pleasure out of their doom.

Will frowned and looked at his dice, soon looking up once more at Davy."Eight fives."

Davy started laughing along with his crew,"Huh huh huh. Welcome to the crew, liar."

Until Bill spoke up, the elderly Turner sounding determined."Twelve fives."Davy turned quick to look at him, Bill shrugged."Twelve Fives. Call me a liar."

Davy made a snorting noise,"And be called a liar myself for my trouble?"He grabbed Bill's cup to look at the dice hidden and slammed the dice cup down."Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship!"Getting up from his seat, he turned to look at William."Master Turner, feel free to go ashore..."They all started laughing,"the very next time we make port!"Davy started walking off with his crew, Sora also being dragged away. Will try to reach out to the boy but frowned when the lad was already gone.

Will sat there looking where Sora had been, only to turn and look at his father."Fool. Why did you do that?"Anger and frustration in his voice.

Bill spoke up, his voice soft as he said his peace."I didn't want you to loose...."

Will frowned,"It was never about winning, or losing."

"The key."Bill said, now knowing why his son had done that."You tried to find where it was."Seeing the understanding in his son's eyes.

Will nodded,"I have to do it tonight when everyone is tired and too drunk to wake. I have to get that key."He sighed, looking to the ceiling.

Bill frowned,"Why do you want it?"Confusion set on his face.

"Because it's the key to mine and Sora's salvation."Will frowned at that, never thought he needed salvation.

Bill nodded to the area where Sora was not too long ago,"That Sora. Are you friends?"Wondering who or what the young man was.

William nodded,"I met Sora a while back with Jack Sparrow. Sora is a dear friend of mine and Elizabeths, Jack soon became part of our friendship."He sighed,"Now. Now, I wish he was safe from here."Bill nodded, understanding quite well.

Later that night, Will had managed to extract the key and replace it with the cloth drawing. Soon telling in hushed whispers to Sora that he was close to getting them free. To sit tight and not to worry.

Bill was at the helm getting the extra small boat ready,"Did you get everything?"He asked his son.

Will smiled at the older man,"Almost. Sora is next on my list."He grabbed his items and soon went back to Sora, helping the boy get loose from the chained collar around his neck. Once free they set out to the deck and where Bill was at.

Bill looked at his son and then handed him a spyglass,"Here. You'll need it."Will grasped it, a frown plastered on his face.Bill sighed,"I'm here son. This is where I stay for now. This was not the life I wanted for you, you know that."

Will nodded,"Yeah. I do."He sucked in some air and started helping Sora into the boat."I take this with a promise. I'll find a way to sever Jones' hold on you. And not rest until this blade pierces his heart. I will not abandon you. I promise."He looked at his father with strong eyes, knowing that he would try as he might make sure he kept his promise. Bill nodded.

Sora smiled, knowing that soon they'll be free to get back to the Black Pearl. He'd help Will's father get free, hopefully, he would be safe by then. Soon they were gone into the night but not without witnessing Williams father being taken below for his punishment. Davy Jones, angry could not cover what was feeling at that moment. He'll get his soon, he always did.


End file.
